


Mutatio Academy

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbent!Allison Hargreeves, Genderbent!Ben Hargreeves, Genderbent!Diego Hargreeves, Genderbent!Five Hargreeves, Genderbent!Klaus Hargreeves, Genderbent!Luther Hargreeves, Genderbent!Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, Multi, Not Incest if you understand Fiveya, Older Man/Younger Woman, Season/Series 04 Speculation, Younger man/older woman, be warned, it's consensual don't worry, klaus and vanya are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: Suddenly, Vanya's neck hair peeked and her eyes glowed white. Five took notice of this way too late since the door flung open a second later with all of them exposed. Staring back at them were… Them? A girl no older than Thirteen stepped from behind the door standing in front of Five.-So you did crew this up again Five.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mutatio Academy

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my Season 4 speculation when Season 3 Isn't even out yet. But anywho. This will be Fiveya Don't worry. This is a teaser... I got excited...

-Okay… This is the Umbrella Academy right?- Vanya asked while landing quite harshly on top of Five.

Five nodded and gently pushed her off himself, standing up and cleaning his vest a bit. The rest of the siblings were all happy, Allison was practically throwing herself onto Luther's arms and squeezing the oxygen out of him. Diego was finally smiling a tad and even let out a laugh, Klaus went to the bar and started on some margaritas, Ben grinned watching them.

-Well it looks like three times the charm is finally taking eff-

_Thud_

_Scream._

_Grunt_

-... The fuck?- Five looked over at all of his siblings and signaled for them to follow him. Standing in a line of defense they opened the door slightly, the wooden thing making a creaking sound.

-see! You can do it without messing it up Little number Five!- That was a female's voice… Yet, neither from Allison or Vanya.

-oh leave her alone! She's done enough these past three weeks Dora!- that was a males voice, neither from any of the current males in the room… Last time Five checked he was a guy...

And who the fuck was Dora?

-Shut up Vanya you got two strikes out of three. Next time I'm putting you on the timeout corner - That girl Dora answered. Vanya now wore a confused face since she wasn't even in the other side of the room for her name to be mentioned.

-It was an accident! First you five idiots! Not including Allan, wreck my concert, then the FBI catches me and tortures me while on LSD, so yeah, forgive me for losing control.- Vanya was even more confused since that was a male's voice…

-Ohhh yeah! Shouldn't you be going back to Sissy?- that was a female voice

-that was the wife, she's dead, you mean Carl.

-Yeah him. His daughter must miss you.

-I thought better of it and if us seven make that much of a ruckus even landing on different times I won't risk it. And… Now with a cold head I can say he just used me to get over his marriage with Sissy. Plus, I looked him up last timeline, and he was married again.

On the other side of the door Klaus laughed silently and elbowed Vanya. The two of them had had that conversation earlier in the morning before jumping to the corrected timeline. That seemed so random. His sister just rolled her eyes. She looked more intrigued in the conversation happening on the other side of the door than on her many -failed- attempts at a love life.

-that's too bad Vee, but now you might be able to be with Number Five.

Vanya stumbled back at that. Her siblings looked at her weirded out. Since, apparently, hadn't heard that sentence come from the mysterious female mouth. She had super hearing, she kept reminding herself and yet she always forgot when it surprised her the most.

-Shut up Kesley. - Klaus puffed. Weird name.

-Okay but can we please just sit down and relax, for once - That was Dora.

-Sure, just let me make sure this is the right pla-

-Lucy! That means you too need to relax! Sit monkey girl!- That sounded like, yet, another male. Maybe Allan?

...And Lucy? The heck was that?

Suddenly, Vanya's neck hair peeked and her eyes glowed white. Five took notice of this way too late since the door flung open a second later with all of them exposed. Staring back at them were… Them? A girl no older than Thirteen stepped from behind the door standing in front of Five.

-So you did crew this up again Five.

-Shut up Dora. I'm this close to jumping and getting an ax to bury it in your skull.- The girl, -Five- sneered, that seemed to shut the othe female up.

-Vanya… Down boy… - a black guy said holding the other Vanya by his coat.

-Vanya- Allison had her sister by the wrist, both, male and female were practically at each other's throats with their looks. Eyes glowing white with that cursed eerie sound in the back of their minds. Vanya lowered her head a bit and he followed suit, mimicking her movements.

-Vanya!- Both Fives snapped. they finally calmed down enough not to cause another apocalypse.

Luther and Lucy just rolled their eyes and went to sit at the couch. 

-... _Okay, this is not good, last time one group of us was enough to cause another apocalypse in ten and eight days._ \- Ben started

- _Yes but then we all decided to ignore the fact that the bomb was not fixed and leave her in hands of yet another manipulative idiot._ \- the female version of himself said and both sighed- _if only they could listen to us_.

Ben looked to his side, scared, to find the other party doing the same.

-... _Name's Benjamin… call me Ben_

_-Call me Bon… the name's Bonnie._

Klaus and Kesley looked over at them rolling their eyes slightly, the two of them seemed to have the least amount of quarreling of the Hargreeves siblings, probably due to the fact of finally having someone else to talk to rather than the two of them. Klaus just pointed with his head towards the bathroom at the other side of the room, Kesley sighed and followed him.

-Okay Female Five - Five started - what happened in your last timeline.

-a bunch of sparrows and a naked guy who climbed on top of Vanya first day there.

-sounds about right- He said - okay first of all, names.

Female number Five went through all of them. Lucy was Luther, Dora was Diego, Allan was Allison, Kesley was Klaus, Five was… Five, Ben used to be Bon, -this caused the actual Bon to smack her on the head, even if she just phased through her skull- and Vanya was Vanya. This was sure to cause a bit of confusion over the whole of them since two of their members shared the same name, wasn't convenient by any chance to get them confused. So the K's came up with a solution.

-I know! - Klaus started- Let's call our Vanya 'Vanny' just like when we were kids! Remember that twinnie?

Vanya blushed deep at the mention of her original childhood nickname. That originated when no one would pronounce her name the way it was supposed to be pronounced, and Klaus outright refused to say it until he knew to say it without being corrected, they all came up with 'Vanny' and it kind of stuck with her. It also brought some Vietnam flashbacks for male Vanya but he hid that under the surface.

-Klaus I Swear I.. We left that, just.. Forget it call me Vanny - She smiled softly

-Don't even think about it Kesley- the other Vanya said to a sister who was, already, giving her weird glances.

-But Vanya~! It was so cute! Pretty please!

-The idea - Female Five started- is to avoid confusion, so Vanya will be… Not Vanny, it sounds small.- the both of them gave Five weird looks. - I meant toddler small. - She corrected rolling her eyes.

Male Vanya wasn't much taller than their Vanya, he was, if by much an inch or something taller, this made the rest of them seem even bigger than they were. Dora was smaller than Diego, Allan was taller than Allison and Kesley and Klaus were the same height.

-don't worry bro bro, I heard and know for a fact small guys have it big- Kesley winked

Honest to God, Allan never saw Vanya turn that shade of red that fast since they were nine and he had asked him if she thought Five was pretty. So, being the good brother he is, he pulled him over to the table and started distracting him with music related topics while rubbing his hair, comparing the two number Sevens, Male Vanya had a longish haircut, wore a short mullet and had shorter sides than top. For someone who just let their hair be, he did seem like the type to take care of it, that was until Allison explained that probably Allan had cut it back at the salon, and he dressed more or less the same.

-... Now for how to call Five male and Five Female.

-F2 - She quickly said

-What?- Dora laughed at the name- That's a computer key!

-I want no one calling me 'Fifi' so F2 it is. And if I hear anyone calling me other than that I'll make them dig their own grave!-

-But Fi-

-I'm warning you with time Kesley!- She growled and jumped over to a counter to grab a cup and fill it with hot water. Five decided to do the same, jumping on the opposite sides of her until they both crashed into each other.

-... Square Five am I right?

-shut it Klaus - Vanya helped Five up while The other Vanya helped F2 up. Allan, being the dad he was, went to pour them another cup of coffee.

-Now to the important stuff - Five said after finally sitting down on the table with a cup of coffee in his hand and a pot of coffee in the other. -how do we fix this shit?

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe both of them managed to jump correctly! But not quite in the correct direction... Who made the mistake?


End file.
